Final dream
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: AU, Wrestling, Slash DX y Mpreg hombre embarazado Solo diré esos datos, para averiguar más, leed.


_Bueno, antes de nada explicar que este fic es una paranoia mental._

_Sí, es de Wrestling y si, siendo yo como soy, es slash. Ahora, es un AU, Universo alterno._

_O sea, se sigue basando en la lucha y el mundo "real" pero de él saco, la magia. _

_Sí, como en Harry Potter, y no quiero cachondeitos, que esto pretende ser serio…_

_También es Mpreg, o sea, que uno de los personajes (masculinos) quedará embarazado. Así que espero que no os importe. _

_Bueno…Sin más decir, que el mundo de la magia pertenece a J.K. Rowling y los luchadores, como contratistas, pertenecen a Vince McMahon y a la World Wrestling Entertaiment._

_  
_--

Paul murmuró algo intangible y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Había llegado a un punto donde, aquella situación le resultaba incluso escéptica.

Shawn no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba pálido, aquello que le había contado tenía que se una broma, una puta broma.

-Estás de coña ¿no?-logró articular.-Eso…Eso es imposible

Paul negó con la cabeza y se quitó la almohada de la cara.

-Me queda…Me queda confirmarlo…-murmuró sentándose en el colchón.- ¿Me acompañaras al hospital?

-¡NO! ¿¡A QUÉ HOSPITAL VAS HA IR!?-exclamó Shawn-¡NO PUEDES IR A LAS URGENCIAS DE CUALQUIER SANITARIO Y DECIR QUE ESTÁS EMBARAZADO PAUL! ¡ESO ES UNA GILIPOLLEZ!

-Te he explicado mi condición…-murmuró Paul con la cabeza gacha

-¡QUE ERES UN MAGO! ¡NO HE OÍDO TAL GILIPOLLEZ EN MI VIDA PAUL! No esperarás a que me lo crea…

Esta vez Paul se levantó y se puso a la altura de Shawn.

-¿¡Nunca te has preguntado porque no sabes nada de mi vida hasta los 17!? ¿No te preguntaste por qué, tras caer de la jaula de cabeza, no me hice absolutamente nada? ¿No has preguntado por qué, todas mis lesiones, casi siempre, son falsas?-exclamó exasperado.

Shawn le miraba a los ojos, aquello tenía que ser una broma, era imposible, la magia no existía.

-¿¡Así que pretendes que me crea que me has tenido engañado todos estos años!? ¿Pretendes que crea que en vez de ser unos de los mejores luchadores de la WWE, eres, un maldito mago con capa y lechuza? ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que el mundo de Harry Potter existe?-preguntó Shawn irritado

-El mundo de Harry Potter no es igual al que yo me crié…Y si no te lo dije antes fue porque no sabía como…-murmuró Paul

-¡Pero me lo has ocultado! ¡Y también siendo pareja lo hiciste! No confiabas en mí ¿o qué?-dijo Shawn

-¡Confío en ti! Pero en mi mundo… Siempre… Todo esto se ha mantenido siempre en secreto.-dijo Paul

-¿Y cómo no me dijiste que te podías quedar embarazado?-preguntó ya más relajado

-Mi mundo funciona así… Lo siento muchísimo Shawn.-le dijo Paul

Shawn asintió y se quedó callado, se sentó en el colchón y Paul se sentó a su lado.

-Dime que esto no es una broma, dime que no te vas a cachondear de mí por creerme esto.-pidió Shawn

-Esto no es una broma, te juro que no es una broma. Es todo real.-dijo Paul

-Bien… Pues… Pues me lo creo…-murmuró no muy seguro

-Gracias…-le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Shawn medio sonrió.

-Y…Y… ¿Dónde hay que ir a "confirmarlo"?-dijo como si aquello fuera algo irreal

-A Nushua, donde nací.-dijo Paul.-Me... ¿Me acompañaras?

Shawn asintió y Paul se levantó, llamando al aeropuerto para pedir un avión.

-Oye…Y…Bueno… ¿Tienes varita?-preguntó Shawn un poco avergonzado, cuando hubo acabado de hablar

-Sí… Pero… A mi me gusta hacerlo así…-dijo Paul, miró la lámpara y la encendió.

Shawn abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se echó hacia atrás un poco asustado.

Paul se rió.

-Tranquilo…-le dijo-A ti no te haría nada.-Y le besó

Shawn sonrió y prosiguió el beso. Se separaron cuando se le acabó el aire.

-Sabes dulce…Sabes nuevo…-comentó Shawn

-Bueno… Hace….Hace muchos años que no...Que no intensifico mi magia… Y eso se nota…-contó Paul

Shawn asintió… Todo aquello le parecía extraño, pero era su pareja, le debía de creer. Se vistieron, y Paul cogió su varita. Shawn lo miró sorprendido y este se la guardó en un cinto.

-La necesito para entrar en el hospital.-contó.-Y para que tú puedas entrar…

-Ah… Bien…-dijo poco seguro

Llegaron a Nushua, y Paul llevó a Shawn a un descampado lleno de destrozos.

-Y esto es… ¿el hospital?-preguntó Shawn mirando las ruinas

Paul miró las "ruinas", el no las veía así. Veía un edificio enorme, con una fallada gris con ventanas azules. Paul levantó la varita y se apoyó completamente con la punta en el edificio.

Shawn le miraba sorprendido, para él, veía a Paul apoyado en la nada, pero en seguida, se materializó ante él un edificio enorme.

-Va…Ya…-logró decir

Paul se rió, y cogiendo de la mano a Shawn entró dentro. Shawn quedó sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa rara, pero no, aquello era como una sala normal de hospital. Salvo por los médicos, que iban ataviados con batas azul marino y el escudo del hospital bordado en hilo celeste.

Shawn se quedó quieto, observándolo todo. Paul se fue a recepción y tras eso arrastró a Shawn a la consulta del urólogo.

En poco, entraron en la consulta, y al poco salió el médico, iba igual que los demás. Ataviado con la misma bata.

-Sr. Levesque. Hola.-dijo a modo de saludo y levantó la vista

-Llámeme Paul.-dijo él.-Le presento a mi pareja, Shawn.

El médico le estrechó la mano ha ambos.

-Creo que, quería confirmar si está embarazado… ¿Le dieron la poción cuando era crío?-dijo el médico

Paul asintió

-Bien… Pues túmbese en la camilla…-dijo el médico

Paul se levantó y se tendió en la camilla.

-¿Poción?-murmuró Shawn

El médico miró a Paul.

-No es mago.-respondió

-Ah…Bien…-dijo el médico.-Un momento… Ahora se lo explico.

El médico se inclinó sobre Paul y sacó un estetoscopio, se puso a auscultarlo, como si de un catarro se tratase, salvo, que puso mayor atención en aquellos ruidos que pudieran venir del bajo vientre.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Paul nervioso

-Un análisis de orina Paul.-dijo el médico y le entregó un frasco.-Tráigame esto en cuanto esté lleno, y lo confirmaremos.

Paul asintió y salió de la sala dejando a Shawn con el doctor.

-Bien, ¿quiere que le explique todo sobre esto?-preguntó el médico a Shawn

El asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Bien…Se lo explicaré lo mejor que sé…-empezó el médico.-Verá, a los magos, se nos da una poción más o menos a los cuatro años. Con ella, a partir de la edad de "madurez sexual" se crean cada dos meses y un día en concreto, orgánulos, que si coinciden con la penetración, sea posible que el mago quede embarazado.

Shawn asentía un poco incrédulo.

-Bien…-siguió el médico.-Aunque no siempre hay embarazo, eso es debido a que debe de haber un gran amor entre ambas personas, y el acto sexual ha de hacerse con el mismo cariño y amor. Preocupándose por ambos, o sea, que no ha de ser siempre lujuria.

Shawn volvió ha asentir.

-¿Es solo eso?-preguntó Shawn

El médico asintió.

-Ahora, en cuanto tenga los análisis y lo confirme. Le explicaré como irá el embarazo, etc.-dijo el médico

-Y…Y… Bueno… Si está embarazado… ¿Dónde se "alojaría" el bebé?-preguntó Shawn confuso

-Ahora se lo explicaré en cuanto esté embarazado, no hay porque adelantarse…-dijo el médico

Shawn asintió, y Paul entró en la habitación portando con él, el frasco, que se lo entregó al médico.

-Bien…Gracias…-dijo el médico cogiéndolo.

Lo puso sobre la mesa, y lo abrió. Le echó un polvo de color púrpura, y el líquido se convirtió en un color rosa claro.

-Y eso… ¿Eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Shawn mirando boquiabierto el bote

-Felicidades, está embarazado.-dijo el médico sonriendo

Paul se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que Shawn que no salía de su asombro.

-Entonces es verdad… ¿Es verdad?-preguntó Paul y se llevó una mano inconsciente a vientre.

-Sí. Es verdad.-dijo el médico.-Bien… Ahora le explicaré en que consiste esto verá…

"Cuando llega el día de "la fecundación", los espermatozoides del señor Paul, se hacen una pelota, por así decirlo, y se convierte en algo parecido a un óvulo. Cuando es fecundado. Este se aloja en la próstata, que queda recubierto de líquido tanto de testosterona como de estrógenos, para que el feto esté bien seguro de cualquier cosa. Cuando acabe la gestación, le haríamos una cesárea, y ya está. Respecto a los síntomas, etc., son los mismos que el embarazo de una mujer." Explicó el médico

-¿Lo han entendido?-dijo el médico

Ambos asintieron

-Bien Paul, ¿A que se dedica?-preguntó el Dr.

-Soy luchador profesional en el mundo No-Mágico.-explicó Paul

-Ah… He oído hablar de eso… Creo que tendrá que dejarlo. Y usted señor Shawn, si se dedica a lo mismo, ha de dejarlo también. En estos embarazos, ambos padres deben de estar juntos.-explicó el médico

Ambos asintieron, se lo deberían de "explicar" a Mcmahon

-Bien… Pues ahora, verás Paul, vuélvete a tumbar.-dijo el médico

Paul se volvió a tumbar en la camilla

-Sr. Shawn, venga.-dijo el médico, Shawn se acercó.-Miren.

El médico sacó su varita, y señaló al vientre de Paul, dijo algo que sonó como: _Exio-Tolmert._

Una luz de color amarillo claro, iluminó el vientre de Paul. De él, se elevó una espera pequeñísima, no mayor que una canica.

-Mirad. Es eso.-dijo el médico

Shawn y Paul quedaron sorprendidos viendo aquello, el médico bajó la vista y desapareció.

-Lo bueno de esto, es que no nos veremos hasta que acabes la gestación, ya que el control te lo puedes hacer tu solo.-dijo el médico con una sonrisa

Paul y Shawn se lo agradecieron y salieron del médico para casa de nuevo.

-Vaya…No… No me esperaba que tú mundo fuera tan… Parecido al nuestro.-dijo Shawn-Quitando la magia claro..

Paul se rió.

-¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué teníamos cuernos en la cabeza o rabos largos?-preguntó

-Tú tienes un rabo largo…-comentó Shawn con picardía

Paul se rió a carcajada limpia y besó a Shawn. En cuanto bajaron del avión, algunos fans le pidieron autógrafos, etc.

La prensa, sabía de su relación, ellos temían las repercusiones de Mcmahon, pero por primera vez, vieron a su jefe como una persona normal, y no le dijo nada. Las cosas siguieron como siempre.

Fueron a Connecticut directamente, necesitaban hablar ya con el jefe, a ver que se inventaban.

-Bien. Decidme chicos.-dijo Mcmahon en cuanto se hubieron sentado en su despacho

-Mira…Verás Vince… Es que necesitamos tomarnos 1 año de vacaciones. Los dos.-pidió Paul

Mcmahon se quedó un poco raro.

-Y…Bueno… ¿Para que queréis un año de vacaciones? ¿Os vais a ir a la Patagonia? ¿O iréis a California a casaros y os vais a pegar una buena fiesta?-preguntó Mcmahon

Paul se rió.

-No… Son por motivos, personales….-murmuró, de nuevo, volvió a llevarse sin querer las manos al vientre

Mcmahon se quedó en silencio y se fijó en Paul, prácticamente le atravesó con la mirada.

-¡Coño Paul! ¡Felicidades!-dijo y le estrechó la mano

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Paul desconcertado

-Estás embarazado ¿no? Por eso queréis los dos todo ese tiempo-afirmó Mcmahon

Paul perdió el color que tenía y Shawn le miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es usted mago?-preguntó Shawn, y luego se sintió idiota al haberlo hecho

Mcmahon negó con la cabeza.

-Soy el único de mis hermanos que no lo es, y como uno de ellos tiene novio, y pues tuvieron un bebé hace bastante…-murmuró Mcmahon.-A mí me dieron también esa poción, pero al no ser mago me sentó mal y por eso se dieron cuenta.

-Ah…Pues…-dijo Shawn, se quedó mudo

-No me lo hubiera esperado.-confesó Paul.-Bueno… ¿Podemos…?-preguntó Paul

-Por supuesto que sí. Estáis oficialmente de vacaciones.-le dijo Mcmahon. Espero que todo salga bien Paul.-dijo Mcmahon con una sonrisa, y le estrechó la mano

Paul y Shawn salieron de allí sorprendidos. No se esperaban que Mcmahon fuera tan… Así…

Los tres primeros meses pasaron rápido, y Shawn notaba como la barriga de Paul empezaba a crecer. Por mucho que aquello a Paul le pareciera "normal" Shawn, aunque lo entendía, lo veía como un milagro. Y todos los días, le pedía a Paul que hiciera el hechizo.

- Exio-Tolmert-dijo Paul apuntando a su vientre

La esfera se volvió a elevar, dejando ver a un bebé formado, y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ala… ¿Será niño o niña?-preguntó Shawn maravillado

Como respuesta, el bebé se dio la vuelta y les enseñó el culete. Tanto Paul como Shawn se rieron.

-Así no lo averiguaremos…-murmuró Shawn con una sonrisa

-No… Así no…-dijo Paul

Los próximos dos meses también pasaron volando, a Paul se le empezaba a notar más la tripa y las camisetas que llevaba era enorme para que no se le notara mucho. Salían a comprar ropa, de diferentes colores, no sabían si era niño o niña, y no querían saberlo, preferían que fuera una sorpresa.

El octavo mes, llegó rápido, por indicaciones del médico, fueron ya al hospital, solo era por sí Paul se ponía de parto, al no ser mago, no podía materializar el hospital, y Paul fijo que no iba a poder.

El médico fue ha verlo en cuanto lo ingresaron en planta.

-Bien, Paul, ¿cómo estás?-le preguntó

-Genial, no puedo estar mejor.-dijo sonriente

-A ver como está el enano…-murmuró he hizo el hechizo, contempló con conciencia.-Todo está bien. ¿Queréis saber el sexo?-preguntó

-No.-respondieron ambos-No, queremos que sea una sorpresa.

El médico asintió, y deshizo el hechizo.

-Oiga doctor… ¿Es necesario que esté dormido entero cuando me vaya ha hacer la cesárea? Es que me gustaría verle nacer…-dijo con las manos apoyadas en su vientre

-Claro. Esto es magia.-dijo el médico.-No te dolará, solo tendrás una cicatriz de la cual, si quieres, podrías presumir.

-Lo intentaré, pero no lo creo… La gente preguntará y… No voy ha saber explicarlo…-murmuró Paul

El médico sonrió y tras eso se fue.

-Pareces que no fluyes… Vas mear cada dos por tres…-le dijo Shawn riendo

Paul andaba por la habitación con una mano en el costado, y otra en la barriga. Como cualquier embarazada.

-La presión hace… Hace que mee más-dijo riendo y apretó los ojos

-¿Otra?-preguntó Shawn acercándose y puso la mano en la barriga

-Sí. Avisa el médico.-dijo y gritó

Las contracciones empezaron, y en poco ya estaba el médico allí con una enfermera. El médico, anestesió a Paul mediante magia por debajo de la cadera, y con la misma varita, hizo un corte de lado a lado en el bajo vientre.

Shawn agarraba de la mano a Paul y miraba como el médico actuaba. Paul también contemplaba eso, lo mejor que podía por encima de sus rodillas. Al poco, el médico sacó un bebé, cubierto con sangre y llorando. Aún llevaba el cordón umbilical.

-¡Es una niña!-anunció el médico con una sonrisa

Paul sonrió, Shawn se desmayó.

--

Shawn abrió los ojos, contempló el alógeno que había en el techo.

-Shawn… Shawn… ¿Estás?-preguntó una voz

Shawn abrió los ojos y vio allí a Paul, sonrió.

-¿Y la niña?-preguntó

-Tu hija está bien… Con su madre…-dijo Paul

-¿Mi hija? ¿No era nuestra hija?-murmuró Shawn y se echó una mano a la cabeza, notó que la tenía vendada.-Ya ha tenido que ser fuerte el golpe…

-Shawn, mi hija está con Steph. Y claro que ha sido fuerte el golpe. Has tenido un accidente…-empezó Paul

-Sí, un accidente, me desmayé cuando estabas pariendo.-dijo tan normal

-¿Qué yo qué?-preguntó Paul.-Mira Shawn, espero que estés delirando porque lo que dices no tiene coherencia alguna…

-Entonces…Porqué no estás con…-siguió Shawn y cerró los ojos, recuerdos difusos le vinieron a la mente

Estaba hablando por el móvil, mas bien discutiendo con uno del banco, se saltó un stop, un camión le dio y salió despedido por el cristal.

Todo había sido un sueño, nada de aquello era real, ni estaba con Paul, ni este era un mago…Ni nada…

- - - - - - - -

_Bien, hasta aquí el fic. ¿A qué mola el final? Bueno, para quien no lo entienda._

_¿Alguien sabe cual es el final de Doraemon? Donde Nobita despierta de un coma, donde a soñado con todo el mundo de este gato cósmico, y que nada es real…_

_Bien, esto es igual, antes de eso, Shawn tuvo un accidente y estuvo en coma, y vivió el embarazo de Paul. Tras eso, al despertarse, se da cuenta que ni tan siquiera, ellos son pareja._

_Espero que os haya gustado…_


End file.
